


Keep Quiet

by camerasparring



Series: Sex House [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Married Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Top Richie Tozier, emotional sex with a side of come eating ah yes my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camerasparring/pseuds/camerasparring
Summary: Realistically, they only have an hour, and that should be plenty of time, but something about being on the clock makes him anxious. It’s not like Clara can walk in on them yet, but she’s getting there, just last week Eddie came home to her pulling herself up to a stand using the coffee table while Richie watched, his eyes glazed over from pride, and fuck. Why does this new dad stuff get him all worked up? He looks over to where Richie is sleepily stripping off his shirt, grunting when it gets caught on his glasses.Oh. It’s this dumbass. That’s why.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Sex House [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552978
Comments: 21
Kudos: 250





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruuhroh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruuhroh/gifts).



> A request from another LOVELY person on Twitter, ily Bendie, thank you. Also thank you to my muse Heather cause she always got good suggestions in my moments of need. 
> 
> Yes, the summary is half the fic, sue me. 
> 
> Just a little ditty, yes I am coping with porn, what of it.

Eddie almost closes Richie’s hand in the door as they sneak into the bedroom to get away. 

“I really thought she’d go down easier than that,” Richie’s saying around a yawn, and Eddie slaps at his chest.

“Do _you_ want to nap? We don’t have to-”

“No, babe, I’m fine,” Richie says, waving him off and wiggling over to pull him closer. 

“Good, ‘cause I miss you,” Eddie tells him. It’s been _weeks_ since they’ve been able to get any alone time. Eddie is _aching_ for it. For Richie’s dick, to be fucked, to be held, but _god_ , his body is dragging, he’s so fucking tired-

“Miss you too, baby,” Richie says softly, “now get down on the bed.” 

Eddie snorts, but does it, kicking his pants off in the process. Realistically, they only have an hour, and that should be plenty of time, but something about being on the clock makes him anxious. It’s not like Clara can walk in on them yet, but she’s getting there, just last week Eddie came home to her pulling herself up to a stand using the coffee table while Richie watched, his eyes glazed over from pride, and _fuck_. Why does this new dad stuff get him all worked up? He looks over to where Richie is sleepily stripping off his shirt, grunting when it gets caught on his glasses. 

Oh. It’s _this_ dumbass. That’s why.

Richie climbs onto the bed, throwing up the comforter and crawling underneath so he’s fully engulfed. Eddie stares.

“What are you doing?” 

Richie mumbles something. 

“I can’t fuckin’, wait-” Eddie rips off his pants and underwear and lifts the edge of the comforter. He’s met with a curled up, grinning Richie, still wearing his fucking _jeans_ because, again: dumbass. 

Eddie loves him.

“I thought if we were under the blanket we could hide from any tiny eyes who might approach,” Richie tells Eddie as he slides under to join him. Richie hugs them together immediately, and Eddie feels like he’s caught in a sleeping bag, which he kind of is, and he can’t fucking _breathe_ so he pops his head out for some air almost as soon as he’s submerged. 

“You think she might come in, too?” 

“I _knew_ you were worried about it,” Richie says, and Eddie feels a finger point into his bare thigh. Eddie sucks in a deep, clean breath and goes back under the blanket. 

“Would you just shut up a fuck me?” 

Richie snorts. “Oh, gladly, my dear.” 

It takes some tangling, and some bickering, and then some shushing before there’s more tangling, and Richie almost forgets to take his pants off completely until Eddie scolds him about pubes and zippers not mixing, and then they’re both blissfully naked and slotted together. 

“I can’t believe you wouldn’t play parachute with me, dude, this is a _prime_ moment for it,” Richie says, threatening to balloon up the blanket over them again before Eddie grabs his dick in retaliation. 

“Get this _in_ me or I swear to-”

“Oh, you really want it that bad, do you?” Richie says, a little too loudly, lost in stark interest, rock hard in Eddie’s hand, so Eddie shushes him. 

“You know I fucking do,” Eddie whispers, and then Richie’s whole body blankets him in the warm, oppressive heat. 

They squirm together, kissing desperately as the clock ticks down the minutes, and when Richie bites at Eddie’s bottom lip, Eddie untangles their hands and leads Richie’s down between his legs. Richie’s fingers are gentle but eager, and Eddie moans as soon as one circles his hole. God, he wants to talk. Maybe if he-

“Baby, I wanna fuck you so bad,” Richie says quietly, always in his head. 

“Want that too.”

“Lemme get the lube and then I’ll fill you up, baby boy.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie groans. Richie hisses a short laugh as he finds the bottle in their bedside drawer. The blanket smacks Eddie in the face but he tries to focus on Richie’s- Well. He can’t focus on anything but Richie’s fucking _dick_. 

It’s leaking already between them, big and waiting, hot and grinding against Eddie’s stomach. He peers down to watch as Richie collects a good pool in his hand. Richie catches him staring. 

“You’re really drooling for it, huh?”

Eddie blushes, but god, _yeah_. He wants it in his mouth. In his ass. Fucking all over his stomach, coming on his face, his hands, his lips, around his hole. He wants Richie to destroy him all the time, but being without _anything_ for weeks is driving him around the goddamn bend. 

Eddie looks up to where Richie is curving a grin at him. When their eyes meet, a switch flips. 

“I love you,” Eddie gasps when Richie starts to press in, the size and the stretch overwhelming. God, it’s so good. It’s so fucking good. 

“ _Eds_.” Richie connects their foreheads, sticky with sweat. 

They go slow, letting Eddie adjust. Eddie relaxes his stomach. Shifts down. Clenches around where Richie is settled deep in him. Richie moans hungrily.

“Fuck, baby, why is this-”

“I don’t know, start moving-”

“Okay, okay,” Richie hushes into Eddie’s open, panting mouth, and then they’re moving. 

Eddie is blissfully covered, soaked in everything Richie, and he still wants more. He wraps his arms around his giant body and urges him on, hitching up his own leg further so Richie can thrust inside. It’s _deep_. 

“Oh _god_ , fuck me just like that,” Eddie tells him, because his pace is _delicious_ , slow and hard, jerking them both into moans when he bottoms out, “Just like that, Richie.” 

“Yeah, you love it,” Richie whispers, and Eddie wants to absorb him, he’s fucking him so nicely and so quietly and still dirty talking and he’s about to burst forth from inside his own body and ascend. 

Richie can single parent. Eddie’s about to die from this dick. 

“I love it, I love it, please, _oh fuck_ , will you touch me?” 

Richie lifts up on one shaking arm to wrap a palm around Eddie’s cock, stroking sure and smooth as he keeps pressing in, jolting Eddie hard against the pillows. 

“It’s so- _fuck_ it’s so good, honey,” Eddie says, and Richie practically melts above him, falling back down to slap their sweat-soaked bellies together, and then the friction is suddenly enough, and Richie gives it his all to _grind_. 

“ _Eds_ , baby,” Richie pants, and Eddie shushes him on instinct, but then remembers kissing achieves the same goal, and wraps a hand around the back of his neck to pull him in. 

“Richie you’re gonna make me come,” Eddie moans when they break apart, but they’re so close, they’re both so close, breathing the same air, feeling the same vibrations move through each of their chests, together, together, _together_ , and Eddie bounces down twice more on Richie’s dick before he feels himself coming. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, come for me, baby.”

“ _Richie_ -”

“Give it to me, I love you so much,” Richie pants, so Eddie does, and Richie follows suit. 

Eddie barely breathes through it, chest stuttering with pleasure as Richie shakes above him, all over him, sweat dripping between the fibers of them, it’s foggy and fucking wonderful, and then Richie leans down to lick into his mouth until they’re calming.

It’s a mess. They’re pressed together and heaving, sweating buckets under the blanket, and Eddie tries to ignore how much laundry he has yet to do, Clara’s sheets need washing but he can’t include them with _this_ , it’s all covered in bodily fluids and somehow combining their sex sheets with her stuff seems… wrong.

Richie lifts his head. “You’re back to thinking already, aren’t you?” 

Eddie sighs. “I’ve got a lot of cleaning to do.” 

“Mmm,” Richie groans. Eddie loves the rumble of it against him. Richie’s chest hair is thick and scratchy as it rubs over his own, and Eddie arches up to feel more of it, then realizes they’re both tacked in come. 

“Should probably start here.”

“Oh, please, let me, _honey_ ,” Richie says, flipping up the blanket again to lick a stripe of white off Eddie’s stomach.

“You are _disgusting_ ,” Eddie tells him through a laugh, holding at Richie’s hair while he cleans them both off. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment or yell at me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/camerasparring) or BOTH, I love to hear from you if you're able/willing.


End file.
